Taken from my life
by Debbie White
Summary: My life was perfect until I was taken! I am 12 years old and I have no idea how to live in this new world. *Warning* *Warning* This story has abuse and violence and mention of rape!
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own twilight...

:} Please Review :}

...Taken from my life .…..

*Warning*

This story has abuse and violence and mention of rape

... Prologue .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My life was taken from me exactly four years ago...they said nothing could hurt me... but they took my love, and my little girl... my love was eight months pregnant... they sent her back to me in pieces...you see I'm Charles Swan ..a mob boss...Ruthless...I care for no one...except my family... I still don't know what happened to my little girl or my unborn child.

I have my men searching for little girl! We know Aro's men did this to me. I tortured several men for days...they refused to tell me anything...I made those men suffer...it was three days later I received her hands... I then got Aro's sister my men brought her in and tortured her and her last words were "My brother will make her suffer... no he will make them suffer for this! You will never find them and he will use your little girl for his pet! Let me go and I will help the girl!"

I gave her to the guys. They did things to her... the doctor revived her 7 times. After she passed we shipped her head to Aro ...three days later my love's head arrived in a box with this note and a pic of my little girl.

_Swan,_

_If you ever want to see your little girl again. Leave New York City with in three days! _

_Aro Volturi_

With that I resigned to the Cullen's

Carlisle was my second in command! I left that night but nothing happened.

They never gave her back. The worst thing is I have absolutely no idea what happen to my twelve-year-old daughter or my unborn baby , I think the baby died for I did get the head of my wife.

Ali cried for days after they were taken, the doctor had to sedate her for as soon as we told her that they were taken. For she was inconsolable and was having a panic attack. All of the Cullen's were just as bad as me Emmett and Edward just turned eighteen. They joined the family business just before this happened. They were part of the torture of the men.

I have nothing left. Carlisle talks to me all the time. He has been very protective of his women they each have a team of bodyguards. Little Alice comes and visits me with 15 men with her m not that I blame him at all. It is my only regret...

You can say what if all you want but hind site is a horrible thing..

What if I had bodyguards with them….

What if I had gone with them…

But no matter how many times you say what if it don't change anything. I still don't have my little girl, or my wife and my unborn baby.

Alice visited me a while back along with the bodyguards.

She was always so sweet, and Bells best friend.

"Uncle Charlie, I miss Bella so much I feel like I have lost part of myself, I should have been there she even asked me to go but mommy said I had my piano lesson even though I hate them stupid lessons. Everything sucks now I always have them with me and there is even more if mommy is with me. It is like I did something wrong." Ali said even though I wasn't her real uncle. And all the bad things that could have happened to my sweet baby I didn't want to happen to her.

"Awh, Ali that is all for your safety they will protect you from the bad men. They need to be with you. I'm glad you didn't go with them for they would have gotten you as well my sweet girl I would not want that for you my dear. You are like my second daughter." I said

"I just wish we would have found her already, daddy and my brothers haven't stopped looking for her." Ali said

"I know I just can't go back until I know she is alright." I said

"I know I just want you with us." Ali started to cry.

"Awh, sweet girl please don't cry, I love you and for now this is all I have, your all I have left!" I said as I picked her up and let her cry on my shoulder. I rocked her to sleep and the bodyguards let me put her inside the Hummer and the drove her away.

I had to call Carlisle to explain what happened. We agreed that it was to hard on her to come and visit me any more. She texts me everyday, we Skype once a week and only for a half of an hour. At first she was so pissed at us, she screamed and cried for hours. We never gave in and she withdrew from everyone. She even stopped talking to anyone which made Skype really bad and quiet. This has been for almost two full years.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

*Warning*

This chapter has abuse and violence and mention of rape

...Chapter 1 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Renee POV**

"Bells time to go shopping" I yelled up the stairs

"K mommy I'll be right there" my 12 year old daughter giggled back.

We laughed all the way to the car. We are going to the mall. I needed some stuff for the new baby and Bells wanted a new book.

I waited until she picked one out. Then we went to the baby place. There was so much stuff I needed and I only have a month left.

We laughed and giggled. She even picked out two different onesies sets one for a boy and one for a girl. I let her pick out what ever she wanted all and all she had 4 outfits for both a girl and a boy. We had so much fun!

We got lunch and left the mall. The parking structure was across the street. We were on the third floor. It was late and I was going to pick up my husband's dinner.

I got hit in the head and all went black.

I couldn't move and I couldn't see my daughter either. I know who ever did this will pay! You see my husband is the cartel of New York City.

I am having contractions I am so worried it is to early to not have major problems! 32 weeks along the baby just needs a little more time!

"Please someone I'm having contractions." I shouted

"Mommy, I can't see anything and I can't move! I'm scared!" Bells whimpered

"Baby girl everything will be o..." I said but got interrupted

"Boss will just love the two of you! The man laughed

"Demetri, shut it I'm Felix, you both need to be quiet or bad things will happen to you!" A different voice stated Felix

The lights just came on we are tired up on tables that are parallel to each other! The room is a cellar of sorts... more like a room of pain there are whips and chains on the wall. The room is blood red. There is a clock on the wall it has been 12 hours since we had left the mall.

My hubby is probably so worried and he will make them pay.

"I'm Garrett and I'm a doctor miss I was told you are 32 weeks along its that correct?" Garrett said

"Yes that is correct, and my contractions are ten minutes apart." I told him

"Alright, I'm going to give you steroids to help the baby's lungs develop ...the boss won't allow me to stop them at this point. So prepare to have this little one. I'm sorry for all of this. At least I got them to untie you two." Garrett said

"Please help us!" I said I know they are going to hurt us. We have been here for almost a day now. I'm worried they have plans I just don't know what they are! My husband is unforgiving, ruthless even and they have us so he will stop at nothing to get us back.

"There is nothing I can do miss, except make you comfortable." Garrett said

"If something happens to me please help my little girl." I begged

"Miss I'll do all I can to help miss Bella" Garrett said

After the steroid shot and six hours of pushing my new little baby girl came into this world. Bella is currently holding Emma Carlie Vanessa Swan.

"Felix grab that bitch and bring her, her husband needs to learn a lesson!" The boss said

I ran over to Bella kissed her and whispered "I love you baby and so does your daddy don't lose faith he will come for you protect your sister!"

"I love you mommy." Bella whispered

"I love you forever. My sweet girls!" I whispered hoping this won't be the last time I'll see my little girls. I kissed my baby for the first and maybe the last time.

With that I was drug from the room and tied to the table I was on two days ago.

I was spread eagle. At least I had clothes on.

The boss guy came in and said "Your husband is killing my men just to get you back and that brat. I want him out of New York. You see he has to pay for everything! So you are going to do that for me. Have Garrett in here!"

Then they raised a knife.

"Boss can we have a little fun first we will get what you want within the hour." Felix said

"Yeah as long as I get what I want." The boss said

With that the boss left the room, and I'm so scared. They cut my clothes off they beat me, raped me. I am still bleeding from my baby.

When they were done one of the men grabbed my right hand. The other chopped it off I passed out from the pain.

I woke up Garrett was changing my bandages to both my arms both hands are gone.

I'm still naked and tied to the table I was in so much pain.

Garrett said "Orders says I can't untie you, I'm so sorry. I also have to be in the other room most of the time...they could... never mind...your bandages are good for the time being. With that Garrett left.

Hours went by and I was raped again and again, all I could do was cry!

This happened a lot. I have no idea how long I was there until the boss came in again.

He was so angry.

"Your stupid husband's actions caused you to lose your hands, do you still love him?" The boss shouted

"With all my heart!" I said with conviction

"You really are a stupid bitch, and that is going to kill you! Just so you know your children are going to be my pet, and I'm going to fuck the older within three days! Now Felix I want her head, you can have her for the next two hours then I want her head! No longer than that got it!" The boss stated and left

I knew I was going to die I prayed that my family will survive!

I looked around and Felix was undoing his pants, I knew what he is going to do.

And I closed my eyes to the world!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

*Warning*

This chapter has abuse and violence and mention of rape

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

...Chapter 2 .…..

Garrett POV

I have wanted to get revenge on the Volturi since I was a child when they killed my entire family. My little sister was four years old she looks a lot like Bella the daughter of New York City mob boss.

They just chopped her mother's hands off the stupid fuckers. I am a doctor and 27 years old. I got into his crew by fixing up 4 of their guys. It has been two years since that time.

I know they are planning to rape Bella and I can't live with that... I mean c'mon she is 11 or 12 that is just wrong. So while they are getting rid of her mom's body I'm going to get her and the baby out of there.

I'll have to get my revenge later. I got everything I think I might need and put it in my car. I told the guard that Aro wanted him. The guard left I went in grabbed Bella "C'mon we got to go right now a lot of bad things are going to happen soon!" she nodded and followed me.

I snuck her to my car and "You need to get in the trunk for five minutes just to get out of here please be as quiet as possible cuz if they look in here it is over for both of us!" I told her and helped her in quickly. Good thing the baby was sleeping. I drove to the gate. Laurent was at the gate.

I got out of the car

"Hey man what you up to these days?" I asked

"Awh nothing but fucking the old lady." He said

"Yeah that is just what I'm going to do... My old lady not yours." I laughed he didn't need to know I didn't even have one. We bullshited for a few minutes.

The phone rang and he said "Alright man get out of here fuck the old lady.. bye."

"Yeah see you later." I laughed

I got in the car and drove away. About 5 miles down the road I got them out and drove out of town.

I stopped at an RV place brought a motor vehicle with a car carrier and drove away the whole time Bella and the baby was so quiet.

I drove to a wooded area and brought it as well. I left the kids in the motor home and went shopping.

I brought everything they might need for the next few years. I spent 25,000 dollars on groceries and stuff. Water(lots of water), canned food(chicken, tuna, fruit) powdered milk, formula, baby food, baby cereal, juice, peanut butter and jelly, stuff for a bread maker, a bread maker, some other electrical appliances, pots and pans, A pack and play, diapers, clothes for both of them (for warm and cold weather) and Gas to run the RV.

I truly needed to get back. I set up the RV inside and outside

-I hooked up the toilet to a hole in the ground that I dug that was 5 foot deep and I covered it with a box. It was 8 feet away from the RV.

"Please stay here this is hidden and they won't trace it to me. I'm sorry but if I don't get back they will find you guys and I can't have that. You look just like my little sister did before she passed." I kissed her forehead and left.

I went back and they wanted to know what the fuck I was and what the fuck I was doing I told them just my old lady. I played it cool as well.

They beat the shit out of me but I kept the same story...if I changed it I was a dead man ...shit I may already be one I just had to save the girls!

The beating was still going on after 8 days they started torturing me... I was strong I wouldn't fail my little sister again...

_-* Flashback *- _

I couldn't hold her and my parents up as they were held over a bridge they were wrapped in barbwire and hanging over a bridge that had deep water and that had weights on them. I was only 8 years old! And they said if I could hold them I could save them.

my mother said "I love you Gar. And I always will."

My father said "You are such a brave strong boy, and no matter what happens I know you did your best. I love you my boy."

My sister was crying "G…. I's scared…"

There was seven people holding my family up when they told me to hold them up they said on the count of three they were to let go… "One…"

"Wait please don't do this." I begged

"Two…"

"I cant hold them up please"

"Three…"

With that all of them let go and the barbwire tore through my hands not that I cared… I tried so hard to hold them up.

Just after that they dropped me off at a hospital. Then I went into foster care I didn't talk to anyone for months. Dr. Cullen fixed my hands... from that day I have been plotting to avenge my family. Dr. Cullen was the only one I trusted from then on he was like my dad, and since he died Doc became my adoptive dad.

_-* End of Flashback * -_

Just before I went back I set something up to be delivered to Doc. C if I didn't return in 5 years.

After a while they left... the other doctor came in and fixed me... Aro came in and told me that they seen me take the girls out and they wanted them back... I refused to talk. Aro came over to me and stabbed me in the chest and I couldn't breath... there was so much pain ... everything went black... "boss you can't kill him we have no idea where those girls are at!" Someone stated

That was the last thing I heard...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
